First Light Comes After Darkest Night
by A.S. Leif
Summary: It's the Epilogue to the Challenger of Fate Trilogy! In this story formatted epilogue, we'll visit a few of the characters who survived the war. Each chapter will be from a different character's p.o.v. and at a different time after the war. Enjoy!
1. Remus Lupin

**Chapter One: Remus Lupin**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Harry Potter characters, places, or plotlines, only that which you do not recognize_

The Great Hall of Hogwarts was decorated lavishly in cheerful colors that seemed to have even more of a sparkle to them than they had for the many years before this one. Two dozen Christmas trees were set up in various spots, each decorated in a different manner. The enchanted ceiling sparkled with stars as the patches of clouds dropped snow towards the blue-flamed candles that hovered in the air.

The Head Table had been enlarged to fit the larger number of people, though not too many of the students had chosen to remain for the holidays; it was mainly visitors.

Cheerful talk, the clatter of forks and knives on plates, and the occasional pop of a wizard cracker filled the hall as the feast went on.

It was exactly four months and ten days since the ending of the Battle of Twilight. Most of the remaining Order had come to Hogwarts to celebrate Christmas, catch up on what had happened recently, and just to make sure everyone was doing alright. Some of the officers from foreign countries had also come to visit, having become friends with the Hogwarts professors who had fought in the final battle. Remus himself was still holding the Study Hall group at Hogwarts, and Sirius occasionally came by to help, when he wasn't on Auror duty of course.

He finished eating his Christmas pudding, and checked his pocket for the box; it was still there. Remus looked out of the corner of his eye and caught Padfoot's gaze; his friend raised an eyebrow, and Remus nodded, causing him to grin. Remus silently got out of his chair and pushed it back in before making his way down several spots to where Selena was sitting.

She didn't notice him until Alex, who was sitting across from her, said, "You've got a shadow, Professor."

Selena blinked and turned in her chair to look at him. "Oh, hello Remus."

He smiled, and got down on one knee; almost instantly, the entire hall fell silent as many pairs of eyes turned in their direction. Selena's expression was mildly confused, until he reached into his pocket and produced a small box; he opened it to reveal a ring.

"Selena," he said, voice carrying over the silence, "Will you marry me?" His smile widened as her face turned a rather bright shade of pink and Severus nearly fell out of his chair.

Selena covered her face with a hand, "You just _had_ to ask in front of everyone, didn't you?" she muttered, several people laughed.

"I wouldn't be a Marauder if I didn't," he replied cheerfully.

"Well?" Sirius prompted after a few moments; Remus' throat was tight with nervousness as he waited.

Selena finally uncovered her face and bit her lip, attempting—and failing—to hold back a smile; she nodded.

"Gotta say it!" Sirius told her loudly.

Selena rolled her eyes at his persistance. "I'll marry you Remus."

Remus stood and pulled her out of her chair and slipped the ring onto her finger, then he dipped her back and kissed her. Loud whistles and applause burst from the spectators, though Severus remained stiff and wide-eyed with surprise.

When Remus brought his new fiancé back to a standing position she told him, face a bit less pink than before, "I am going to make you miserable for that."

He smiled in reply, "I hope so."

As some of the students laughed, Selena shot them a warning look. "Mind you, I can still take points." They only laughed harder, and then Sirius shot confetti out of his wand over the newly engaged couple as a round of hearty cheers began.

* * *

**Coming Up:**

Sirius Black

* * *


	2. Sirius Black

**Chapter Two: Sirius Black**

Sirius was grinning like a madman as he sat down in one of the many individual seats that filled the Great Hall. The Hall itself was covered in the colors of the four houses, with a banner sporting one of the mascots draped across each wall. There were four long benches in front of the spectator's seats, all which faced the spot where the head table normally rested. Instead of the table, there was a seat for each professor and a podium.

As people began to quickly fill the seats, Sirius was glad he'd come slightly early; there were a lot of guests. Once everyone was seated, the doors to the Great Hall were closed, and the students began to appear, dressed in robes and pointed hats purely of their house colors.

It was graduation day, a full year after the Battle of Twilight and the fall of Voldemort.

Padfoot scanned the students that were streaming in at a steady pace until he found the familiar, jet-black hair with stripes of gold, silver, and copper: Harry. The trim on his robes was gold with a faint white border, which meant he was graduating with honors and as second in his class.

Sirius caught his godson's eyes and grinned, receiving one in return. He couldn't have been any happier for Tallon. The young wizard had become a lot more carefree and relaxed about things and didn't nearly have as much of James' temper as he used to since the prophecy had been fulfilled; he was finally able to behave like a normal teenager. _When he's not dodging people wanting the autograph of the Boy-Who-Lives,_ Sirius often thought with slight amusement and annoyance; annoyance because the public wouldn't leave his godson alone when he so dearly wanted to be.

As the students took their seats, the Professors began to come out, taking their own seats. Behind them came the four founders, out of their portraits for the day. Having them come out of their portraits was normal now, and it was also legend among the other schools.

Dumbledore finally stood, and any noise that might have been heard, any flashes of photographs being taken (though reporters had been prohibited from attending the graduation unless they were directly related to one of the students), or any movement, stopped. He beamed at the students, "Welcome, to your graduation." He began, his old voice still as commanding and cheerful as it had been at Sirius' own graduation. "Your very last day as students in this castle. You've come a long way, made many friends, been taught many things, undergone many tests and trials, lost many people and things dear to you, done much homework," he smiled, "And I believe some of you have served quite a few detentions as well." There were chuckles as some of the students grinned or blushed.

He smiled again, eyes twinkling. "Now, you will move on, get new jobs, meet _more_ people, get annoyed, frustrated, laugh, cry, yell at your colleagues," There were a few pointed looks at the new Transfiguration professor, Professor Luis, and Professor Snape before Dumbledore went on. "And all those fun, entertaining things; alas, such is life. However, before you go out and do all those wonderful achievements, I believe you must receive a diploma, no?" The students nodded, and Dumbledore smiled, then Fawkes appeared on his shoulder, holding the Sorting Hat. "Well, you shall indeed receive them, but you will _also_ be Sorted once more, just to see how much you've changed; it should be rather amusing, in my opinion." His smile widened as many of the Slytherin's faces became shocked or uncomfortable, and the audience chuckled. Dumbledore looked at the professors, "We shall be doing it as well." Now it was the students' turn to laugh.

Dumbledore conjured up a stool and set the hat on it, then unrolled the scroll with their names and the Professors and founders stood. Hannah Abbott was the first to be called, and the former Hufflepuff walked up, head high. Dumbledore handed her diploma to her, and then she shook each Professor's hand as well as the founders'. At the end, she sat down once again on the stool and with the Sorting Hat on her head. "HUFFLEPUFF!" it shouted again. Her family clapped, and she returned to her seat.

The ceremony went on, with Sirius waiting anxiously for Harry to receive his. He clapped when Hermione, top of the class and with honors, received hers and was sorted into Ravenclaw. _No surprise there,_ he thought wryly. The room was rather quiet when Draco Malfoy put on the hat and it took several minutes to decided. "SLYTHERIN-GRYFFINDOR!" Malfoy took of the sat with a sigh, shaking his head as the applause went on; Padfoot saw Harry grinning.

Dumbledore continued to read of the names, having a moment of silence each time the name of a student who had not survived to graduate. There was a standing moment for Neville Longbottom, who everyone knew had died facing Voldemort. At long last, "Harry Potter," was called up. Sirius noticed that the founders were all smiling and clapping harder than they had before. Padfoot himself was standing and clapping, yelling encouragement so loud that he was sure he made Tallon blush.

When Harry put on the hat, it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR-SLYTHERIN!" and there was a surprised applause; Padfoot had been expecting it though. Ron was Sorted again into Gryffindor, and the entire Weasley family erupted into cheers, along with Ron's friends. The names went on, with many of the graduates being Sorted into different houses than they had come from. At last, "Alex Zolar" received her diploma, and Sorted for the third time,butthis timeinto Slytherin-Gryffindor.

Dumbledore beamed at them. "Congratulations, graduates of Hogwarts!" The students took off their hats and threw them into the air as a series of fire-works, courtesy of the Weasley twins, burst into the air, screaming and sparkling. Amidst the applause, sparks, yells, and hollers, a chant went up: "Sort the teachers! Sort the teachers!"

Dumbledore laughed and put the Sorting hat on his own head. "GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted instantly; a cheer rose from the former Gryffindor students. One by one, the Professors were re-sorted. Sirius laughed as Selena was put half into Gryffindor and half into Slytherin, and Remus back into Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat took almost an entire minute with Snape, who seemed to be arguing with it, until the Hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!" _Once a snake, always a snake,_ Sirius thought and clapped along with the rest.

After the teachers finished their Sorting, the students practically stampeded from their seats, and Sirius had to wade through the flood of bright robes until he found Harry. He hugged his godson tightly, practically crushing his ribs.

"Geeze Padfoot!" Harry gasped, "It's not like I'm never going to see you again!"

Padfoot only laughed and hugged him tighter for James and Lily.

* * *

**Coming Up:**

The Dursleys

* * *


	3. Petunia Dursley

**Chapter Three: Petunia Dursley**

Petunia Dursley was out in her small garden, keeping an ear open should any of the neighbors come by. Her Diddy-Kins wasn't going to be graduating next year, due to the ridiculous notion that his grades were horrible. She scoffed at the thought; it was the _teachers_ who were incompetent at their work.

Finishing the flowerbed in which she was kneeling in, Petunia stood and brushed off the loose soil from her apron then took it off and shook it further. She looked up at the house her family now lived in, thanks to those _people_. Speaking of which, she hadn't heard from them in over a little over ayear and a half or so; a good thing in her opinion.

Folding her apron, Petunia went through the back door and set it in the laundry room, then went to the kitchen to start lunch; her son should be coming back from his friend's house any minute now and she needed to have a proper meal readyfor her growing boy. As she washed her hands and got out what she needed, her ears picked up the sound of a _crack_.

_It's probably one of the neighbor's children playing with firecrackers again,_ she thought,her long neck craned over the bread she was slicing,and resumed preparing the meal. As she finished it, someone knocked on the door.

Coming out of the kitchen and to the front door, Petunia peered out the peep hole to see who it was—not someone she knew. Opening the door, she put a pleasant smile on her face. "Hello," she greeted politely. It was a young man, who looked like he was just turning twenty, with black hair that had a stripe of silver, copper, and gold; and odd look. He was dressed in slacks, a nice jacket, and boots made of something that looked like animal skin.

"Hello Mrs. Dursley," he replied. His voice was quiet and soft, not a bad one really, very calm, very polite.

All thoughts of this being a friend of Vernon's from work vanished when Petunia met his eyes: bright, emerald green, a color she knew very well. "What are _you_ doing here?" she hissed, preparing to shut the door in his face.

Harry's face remained polite. "I just came to tell you that the war is over." Her nephew said. "You'll never have to see me or any of us again, you don't have to worry about someone coming to hurt or kill you." He hesitated and her scowl deepened.

"What?" she snapped.

"I—wanted to thank you for taking me in." he finished, meeting her surprised yet angry gaze evenly. "And to offer you something."

"What is that?" Petunia growled.

"I can change your memories," he said softly,"change them so that you never knew me, magic,or anything about me and my 'freakish' world."

Petunia blinked, the offer was tempting. Then, she sneered. "Trust you, to mess around in _my_ brain? No thank you. Now if you're done, leave."

Harry nodded. "As you like. Good-bye Aunt Petunia, this will be the last time we'll meet, unless you need help; then I'll come. I promise."

"Like we would ever ask _you_ to come back," she sneered.

He shrugged, unfazed and calm. "Have a nice day then." Harry said, turned around and walked down the street, where he disappeared with a crack.

Petunia watched him go, silently cursing her sister for all that she had put her through. But at least she could live her life in peace now.

Shutting the door, Petunia Dursley went back into the kitchen, immediately forgetting about the brat she'd watched for fifteen years and his entire freakish world.

* * *

**Coming Up:**

Harry Potter

* * *


	4. Harry Potter

**Chapter Four: Harry Potter**

The sun shone brightly down on the lush green grounds of Hogwarts, reflecting off the lake,and creating sparkles that looked like millions of small diamonds floating on the water. The loud bell gonged, sounding through every last hallway and tower within the large castle, summoning the students to yet another day of school.

Harry James Tallon Potter rubbed his eyes as he made his way towards the Great Hall, where breakfast would be served in a few minutes. Reaching the hall, he took his usual seat at the head table where, for the past two years since Voldemort had been killed, he had sat as a Professor. Hagrid had departed for France so Harry, his desire to be an Auror having vanished after the war, had been called on by Dumbledore to take the post of Care of Magical Creatures instructor, and, ironically enough, as head of Gryffindor house; Harry had agreed.

It was a rather nice job, seeing as how he got to see Remus everyday and also Alex, who, along with managing her broom line sales, had taken the post of Caretaker; Filch's absence was not missed.

However, it was odd for Harryto see himself appearing only several years younger than the other professors. He'd been surprised to find out that, due to the magic in their blood, witches and wizards lived longer and thereby aged more slowly when they reached adulthood.

"Good morning Harry," the Headmaster greeted him with a smile.

Harry nodded in return; it still amazed him that Dumbledore could be so cheerfully awake so early. "'Morning Albus." He replied sleepily.

It had taken quite a bit of time to get used to calling the Headmaster by his first name, but he had insisted upon it. In fact, all of the professors called each other by their first names, with the exception of Snape and Splikvin anyway,only Harry and Alex still referred to them as Professor.

Soon, the other staff began to arrive, and the students a little while after. The food appeared, and Harry slowly began to fully wake up; he missed being able to sleep in. He sat in between Moony and Alex. "Sleep well?" Alex teased.

He mock-sneered at her in return; he'd had detention duty with a group of Slytherins late last night. "Perfectly well." He replied stiffly.

Alex chuckled and ate her own meal; it had been her who had caught the Slytherins deliberately mucking up a passage with Peeves late at night two days ago.

Tallon held conversations with his god-father/uncle and Alex while he ate, but occasionally talked with the new charms professor, a quiet fellow who had just arrived last year, who also sat nearby.

When breakfast ended, Harry made his way outside to Hagrid's Hut; it was still called that even though the friendly half-giant had departed with Olympe to be married, Harry still smiled at his memory of the wedding; it had been an interesting one. Going to the pen behind the hut, Harry checked up on the creatures he had prepared for the fourth years: Sakens. They were snakes ranging from one foot to three in length, with feathered wings that carried them through the air, andlong, sharp,curved fangs that were merely used for carving out the trees in which they made their homes. "_Hello,_" he said, unlocking the paddock to let himself in.

Their musical hissing voices rose to greet him in return and he soon found himself surrounded by scales and feathers. He smiled as they rubbed against him, asking to be stroked. He complied with their wishes, running his fingers along the spines of those that were in his reach. He explained to them what was going to be going on today, and they were only too happy to help him. He smiled, and exited the pen as his first class, Ravenclaws and Slytherins, jogged down to the area.

The Ravenclaws were rather excited today, something that was odd to him. It wasn't the "we're-going-to-learn-something-new" excitement, but the gossiping kind of excitement; that didn't bode well with Harry.

He waited for them all to arrive out in front of the hut, fully awake now that he'd eaten and was outside in the fresh morning air. "C'mon to the back," he said, "We're starting on Sakens today." Obediently, the students followed him, though Harry could hear a few of the Ravenclaw girls giggling; Merlin, he hated it when girls giggled.

There were a few gasps as the Sakens came into view, and a few shrieks as well. "Who can tell me what a Saken is?" Tallon queried. Most of them raised their hands. "Mr. Whyte?" he called on the Slytherin wizard.

"They're serpents that tend to guard some of the old ruins in Africa." He replied. "They make music too."

Harry nodded. "Very good, five points to Slytherin. Now, what we'll be doing today is…" And so the lesson went on, Harry instructing the students on how to feed and groom them, while making sure the Sakens didn't get rowdy with all the attention; they were playful but rather vain.

Near the middle of the lesson, he walked up behind a group of Ravenclaw girls who were looking at something other than the Saken they were supposed to be taking care of; the creature's complaints alerted Harry. "What is it that requires your undivided attention?" he asked, causing them to jump in surprise.

"Nothing Professor Tallon," the girl named Clarisse answered.

He raised an eyebrow, "I doubt that very much Miss Flae; what is it?"

Shyly, one of the other girls held out a card, a chocolate frog card to be exact. His eyebrow raising further, Harry took it and looked at the back. He bit back a groan.

**Harry Potter  
**Currently Professor at Hogwarts

_Also known as the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter is  
__Famous for defeating the Dark Lord Voldemort in  
__1999, developing the Soul-Shield, discovering the  
__Portraits of the four founders of Hogwarts and for  
__Maintaining friendships with several Werewolf  
__And Goblin clans. Professor Potter enjoys Quidditch  
__And does not like reporters._

"When did you get this?" he sighed quietly.

The girls giggled once more. "They came out yesterday Professor," Clarisse answered, "We got it from the owners of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes during the Hogsmede trip."

_I am going to seriously hurt those two,_ Harry thought with annoyance.

* * *

**Coming Up:**

Ron Weasley


	5. Ron Weasley

**Chapter Five: Ron Weasley**

Ron nervously ran a hand through his hair as he paced.

"Relax mate," his best friend told him with a smile.

The youngest male Weasley stopped pacing. "How am I supposed to _relax_?" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

Harry grinned. "You're supposed to be _happy_ for Merlin's sake! C'mon, it's your bloody _wedding_!"

Thought he didn't tell him so, Ron knew Harry was right. He'd been with Hermione for four years now, but he was acting as if it was their first date.

Taking a few deep breaths, Ron allowed himself to calm down. Glancing in the mirror, he grimaced as he saw that his hair was messed up again; honestly, sometimes it could be worse than Harry's-- though it never occured to him why at the moment. He ran a comb through it once more until it was back the way it had been at first.

"When is it gonna start?" he asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You asked _five minutes_ ago, Ron. Do I really have to tell you again?"

"Oh yeah, right. That means in ten minutes, right? Or was it ten minutes five minutes ago?"

"You're not calm," Harry told him dryly, then shook his head in mock-dissapointment, "Aren't aurors supposed to be able to handle _any_ situation?"

Ron scowled slightly at his best man. "This isn't a 'situation'," he muttered, "It's a wedding."

Harry only laughed in reply.

Ron looked back in the mirror to make sure he looked alright. He wore black dress pants, a white silk shirt, and a dark red dress robe. Naturally, he had his wand holstered and strapped to his arm, hidden by the long sleeves of his robe.

His inspection must have taken longer than he'd thought, because Harry tapped him on the shoulder and said, "It's show time Ron."

Ron blinked. "Oh—okay." Still nervous, Ron led Harry out of the side room, down the hall, and to the main ceremony area.

The guests had already been seated and it wasn't hard for Ron to spot the mass of red-heads that were his family; it wasa very, _very_ large group. He swallowed, remembering Percy. The two of them waited in a hall off to the side of the large room, which was decorated in a relaxing combination of muggle and magical fashions; all of them had been done by Hermione, of course.

Closing his eyes, Ron waited. He heard Draco, Joey, and Hugh come up behind him; they were all participating in the wedding and a part of his squad at work. Then, Ron heard his cue and the five of them walked out to stand at the front of the room. Ron waited with baited breath as a new tune occurred, the one that would play before Hermione and her bride's maids entered. Heads turned as the doors opened.

The bride's maids were wore lilac dresses, they came before Hermione, who was hidden from Ron's view. There were a few quiet oohs or ahhs, making Ron want to shove the other witches aside as they came towards the front of the room; they were Alex, Luna, Ginny, and Julia—a muggle childhood friend of Hermione's. When at last he could see her, Ron had to fight to keep his jaw from dropping.

Her dress was white and made of silk that widened from the waist down, but fit her upper form perfectly. There was afine silver embroidery, sketching gently rolling waves on the hem,andcrescent moons and stars on the . Hermione's normally bushy hair was slightly wavy and sleek, falling a bit below her shoulders. Her bouquet was made of moon lilies, which were silvery flowers that were very hard to fine and normally only shone on the night of a spring full moon. Mr. Granger had his arm through hers as he led her up the aisle, a slightly sad smile on his face.

Overall, Ron doubted if he would even be able to speak his part when the time came.

As Hermione came and stood next to him, she smiled shyly, noticing his awed face. He blushed slightly, but returned her smile.

As the music stopped, the ceremony began, and Ron did all he could not to gawk at his soon-to-be-wife like he had once gawked at Fleur, who was now his sister-in-law, thanks to Bill.

Ron was only vaguely aware of the wizard leading the ceremony going through the usual rites of blessing the new couple, and he felt himself automatically reply when the times came. Finally, the rings were presented by Harry and Alex, giving them to Ron and Hermione, respectively.

The rings of a magic couple were not the usual diamond and gold rings muggles gave to each other; they were made by the ones giving them and kept a secret from the other soon-to-be-spouse. Ron had made a ring of pale gold, with a pearly finish and a round sapphire. On the inside were etched Hermione's and his names, along with the year. He gently took Hermione's hand and slid it onto her finger, and then she did the same to him. The ring was silver, with a ruby band in the middle and an engraving of a griffin's head on one side.

As the rings were put on, their auras flared, creating a shower of gold and copper sparks, red, violet, yellow, cerulean, and white lights. The auras then melted into the other, creating one seamless aura that surrounded the both of them. Ron smiled and kissed Hermione, the audience applauded and a few fireworks—courtesy of Ron's twin brothers of course—burst, writing in gold the words: _Just Married_.

* * *

**Coming Up:**

Hermione Granger  
_(No, it won't be the same thing)_


	6. Hermione Granger

**Chapter Six: Hermione Granger (or Weasley)**

_(A/N: This chapter going to be shorter than others. A.S.Leif)_

Hermione hiccupped slightly as her child kicked. Eight months pregnant and she already felt like she was carryingan entire Quidditch team. Shaking her head, Hermione continued to grade the third-year Transfiguration essays in front of her. She'd taken the place of Professor Luis this year, due to the fact that he and Professor Snape just couldn't get along even if their lives depended on it; so Luis had left, and probably wasn't going to come back. Hermione giggled at the thought of their childish behavior. She herself loved to watch the look on the potions master's face when she called him Severus; it was priceless. One time, a student had even managed to catch it on film and had given it to her on her first anneversery; Ron had found it hilarious as well.

Smiling to herself at the memory, Hermione continued with her work, though part of her mind still drifted. She was the author of the book: _War of Second Risings_, which was a complete documentary on the second war, not just the Battle of Twilight, everything. It had made a few sells, and was actually now in the Hogwarts Library. However, to finish the book, it had taken her three years of pestering members of the Order and her friends for information; she was sure that they celebrated when she published, if only because it meant she'd leave them alone.

After finishing grading, she decided to take a break. According to _Mungo's guide to Pre-Parenting, _exercise was important when having a child, so Hermione decided to go for a walk; her next class wasn't for another thirty minutes. Walking down by the lake, Hermione felt her fingers stray to her wedding ring. She wondered why Harry and Alex hadn't gotten married; they loved each other, that was clear even to the first years. She guessed that they felt like waiting. With a sigh, Hermione wondered how Ron was doing. There had been rumors of a new gang arising in or near London and he and his team had gone to investigate. They weren't said to be nearly as dangerous as Voldemort and his Death Eaters, but it was better to crush such things before they grew into something more. Nevertheless, she hoped he was alright, not risking his life foolishly. She had to admit, he'd grown into a wonderful man since the time of their very first date in fifth year; it was somewhat creepy to know that that date was five years ago.

She heard laughs coming from the area near Hagrid's Hut and decided to go and see how Harry's class was going. She smiled, they were studying Hippogriffs. She saw a few of them nervously come up and bow, then the creatures bowed in return and the students were able to pet them. With a wicked grin, Harry scooped one of the braver students up and set them on one of the Hippogriffs' feathered backs, then sent the creature into a gallop andit jumped into the air after a moment. Remembering herown experience on a flying Hippogriffin third year, Hermione couldn't decide whether she should pity the student or be amused. Amusement won.

* * *

**Coming Up:**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

_(Heh, I got it right this time!)_


	7. Albus Dumbledore

**Chapter Seven: Albus Dumbledore**

Albus Dumbledore lay in his bed within the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. Another year had come and gone, making it a full five years since Voldemort's demise. Summer would come, fall would fade, and the world would continue, but he knew already that it would not do so for him. He was old, and it was time for him to rest.

He looked at Fawkes, who had been with him since he had graduated from Hogwarts many years ago. The phoenix also knew that his master and friend was dying, but he did not shed any tears. Albus smiled wearily at the bird. "It would seem we will have at least one more adventure, to be sure." He said, the bird sang a few notes in reply, causing Albus to smile. Phoenixes rarely died, and when they did, it was because the one they had tied themselves to in soul had passed on as well.

Albus coughed into his hand as the sun peeked over the horizon, bathing the landscape in a golden light. The lake shone with it, and the dew on the grass lit up like millions of tiny stars that had fallen from the sky. Albus wondered if he had ever seen such a sight in all his years. He wondered if hehad ever thought it truly possible for such a pure light to come; but now he had his answer.

There came quiet a knock on the door, drawing Albus out of his thoughts. He smiled and called, "Come in." The door opened, and two professors entered; Severus and Harry. Harry's face was set and his eyes wereslightly bright with tears. Severus' face was blank, though for once his eyes betrayed how he felt. "Ah, Severus, Harry, I am glad you came," Albus told them with a smile, his eyes still twinkling as they had always done. "Please, have a seat." He motioned to the dish that lay next to his bed, "Lemon drop?" They both shook their heads; he doubted they had ever taken one. "I suppose you are wondering why I called you," Albus said, they nodded slightly. "Well, as I am sure you know, I have been bothering the world for too long now; it is time for me to go." Harry looked to the side, and Severus actually looked at the ground for once, his shoulders tense. Albus smiled, "Therefore, as is my duty, I must appoint someone else the post of Headmaster. Severus, I ask that you take the position."

The potions master looked sharply up, and Albus was touched to see that there was a faint tear at the corner of his eye. "Albus," he began, his voice hoarse.

Albus shook his head. "Severus, I know that you will do fine. After all, you have worked hard, you deserve itand you have evenbecome rather _fair_ to all the houses lately." Severus ducked his head again, this time to hide a blush; Harry chuckled, earning a scowl from his former professor. "Harry, I would like you to take the post of Deputy Headmaster now, in addition to your other duties." The wizard nodded, throatnow tight.

Albus sighed and looked out the window once more, "It is amazing, is it not?" he said softly, "Such a world still remains full of light, even when doubt and war cloud it." Albus smiled, feeling his magic reach out to the rest of the world as his life began to slip. Fawkes hopped from his perch to Albus' bed side, rubbing his beak against the old Headmaster's shoulder.

Albus pet the phoenix in reply, though it took more strength than he'd thought he had. Looking back over at the pair of visitors, he smiled, eyes dimming, but still twinkling. "I must ask that you do not grieve," he said, "but look to the future, to the hope that always comes. After all, to the well organized mind, death is but the next greatest adventure."

"You've said that before," they replied simultaneously, then looked horrified at having the same thought.

Albus laughed, his voice for once as strong and cheerful as it had been when he was younger. "Farewell my boys," he said, beaming. "May you all live long enough to bother and pester people like I have done. I love you both, Merlin bless."

And with that, Fawkes burst into flame for a final time, his song rising and falling as it spread over Hogwarts, settling into the hearts of those who heard it. Albus Dumbledore smiled one last time, before closing his eyes and leaning back as his kind heart began to slow. Then, the most celebrated wizard for many years moved on from one life, to the next, for another, newer adventure.

* * *

**Coming Up:**

Severus Snape

* * *


	8. Severus Snape

**Chapter Eight: Severus Snape**

The dungeon classroom was silent except for the sound of ladles stirring in cauldrons and occasionally nudging the sides, or the sounds of an ingredient being prepared. Severus Snape graded some essays while the students worked, keeping an eye on them so they did not blow up his entire classroom. As he looked back down at the paper he was currently working on, he heard a small scuff of feet and the rustle of clothing.

He looked up, his dark eyes quickly scanning the classroom for the source. He caught the eye of one Slytherin student and raised an eyebrow. The student in reply nudged his head slightly to the left. Severus shook his head, wanting to sigh. Instead, he continued to grade the essays and a few minutes later heard the sound again. He waited about ten moreminutes, then got up to prowl the classroom, checking on the students' progress.

Some of them were boarding the thin line perfect and close to perfect, while others were just a little bit behind, but still doing rather well. It was a combination of seventh year Ravenclaws and Slytherins, and thus, he expected them all to get a passing grade; otherwise he would not have them in his NEWT class.

However, as Severus observed them, he was well aware of the only other moving presence in the room. Though he continued to feign ignorance to the source, he continued to get hints from the students as to where the sound was coming from; they all knew _who_ it was from.

Severus saw one student's sleeve get tugged, and the Ravenclaw girl cocked her head to the side, as if listening. Severus shook his head at the obviousness of it and slipped to the back of the room, then silently walked up. He stopped directly behind the child in his class, who was not even a Hogwarts student. "Aren't you supposed to be in Professor Granger's class?" he asked. The professors took turns watching the child since both of her parents were teaching.

Alison Helen Lupin, a.k.a. Ally orSnidget,jumped several inches into the air and spun around to look at the towering form of the potions master, who had his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. "Dang it," she muttered as she looked at the ground, causing a few chuckles to come from the students.

"Well?" Severus prompted.

"I'm _supposed_ to be," Alison said, tucking a strand of her jet-black hair behind her ear. "But nobody ever said how long I _have _to be."

Severus' eyebrow rose further at the Slytherin-like answer. He bent down to his six-year-old niece's level and looked her in the eye. "You know you are not supposed to disturb other classes." He said.

Alison's blue eyes, exactly like her father's, were mischievous though her tone was innocent. "This is _potions _class, not '_other' _classes." She said with the trademark Snape smirk, "And besides, ya can't 'disturb' a class; it's an inani-" she frowned slightly, trying to remember the word, "inanimate object."

Severus rolled his eyes, and the students were trying to smother chuckles. You wouldn't believe how many debates Alison had like this with her uncle on a weekly basis, but- how lucky for him- she didn't have them with the other professors at all. "A class also refers to the people learning at a certain time, and right now you are disturbing this class." he said in a bored voice.

"Am _I_? Or are _we_? They seemed pretty fine when I first came in, now ya got 'em all tryin' to stop from laughing. And doesn't a Polyjuice potion explode if you don't stir in the lacewing flies right?"

Instantly, the Ravenclaw student closest began to pay more attention to the flies she was adding at the moment. Severus smirked, impressed by the fact that his niece might know more about the Polyjuice potion than the NEWT students who were making it, which could be both a good thing and a bad thing. "That it does. Now, back to the _original_ question: why aren't you in Transfiguration?"

"That wasn't the original question," Alison remarked innocently. "It was: 'Aren't you supposed to be in Professor Granger's class?'"

"And your answer?"

"No."

He looked at her, suspicious, "Explain."

Her face was too innocent for his comfort. "I'm not eleven yet, so I can't be in _any_ Hogwarts classes."

Severus put his head in his hands: she'd used his own words against him, curse the child. "Alright," he sighed, "You win this one." She grinned and ran up to the front of the room, then promptly climbed onto the teacher's stool, where she sat perched, watching the classlike a hawk. The students snickered at the potion master's defeat, falling silent when Severus glared at them. He went back up to his desk and sat in his own chair, continuing to grade essays while Ally supervised the class.

Severus should have known that the child of a Marauder and his sister would be so dang frustrating.

* * *

**Coming Up:**

Alex Zolar

* * *

_(A/N: I'm going to be gone for a week at a summer camp, so the next chapter won't be posted for a while. Thank you for your patience.-- A .S. Leif.)

* * *

_


	9. Alex Zolar

**Chapter Nine: Alex Zolar (or Potter)**

_(A/N: I am **really** sorry about the month-long delay. I know I'd said it would only be a week, but then I ended up doing a bunch of summer stuff with my family, and then I couldn't figure out what the heck I wanted to do for Alex's tale. So, without further delay, here it is!)

* * *

_

The quiet, sterile environment known as St. Mungo's Hospital was as busily running as it ever had. Nurses and Healers were dashing from place to place, disfigured people were looking to be fixed, and visitors came and went.

They had hard jobs, healers did, but one current visitor wasn't making it any better for them. That visitor was Harry Potter, in the birthing ward.

"_Why _can't you just let me go _in?_" the powerful wizard demanded of a flustered nurse. Mr. Potter's hair was even messier than normal, testimony to the many times he had run his hands through it in anticipation and anxiety. His green eyes were blazing with annoyance, and his aura was even sparking slightly.

The nurse, an exasperated-looking witch in her early forties, replied for the sixth time that day. "Because you will upset the charms on the room, Mr. Potter." She said. "We cannot have something go wrong in there because of you, I'm sorry, you must wait out here."

Harry scowled and ground his teeth, and felt a hand on his arm. "Come on Tallon," said Remus Lupin with a sigh, "Just sit down and relax. Hermione is in there with her, she'll be fine."

Reluctantly, Harry let himself be dragged away by both of his godfathers, to the official waiting area. He sat down heavily in a chair, and saw Ron Weasleygrinning at him. "_What?"_ he snapped.

Ron was undaunted by his friend's tone. "You look like a bloody nervous wreck, mate."

"Thanks oh so much," Harry growled, "Like I couldn't have figured that one out myself."

"With the way your acting kiddo, I don't think you could." Sirius Black told him lightly. "You'd end up blowing up the mirror."

Harry glared at the animagus.

"How long's she been in there anyway?" Ron asked.

"Eighteen hours and twenty-three minutes," Harry replied instantly, looking at his watch: it read twelve ten am, August thirtieth.

"Hey, Pop?" said a young, tired voice.

"Yes Ally?" Remus said, picking up his eight year-old daughter.

"How much longer are we gonna stay?" she yawned.

"Just a little longer," he answered. "We have to keep awatchon Tallon so he doesn't blow up on the nurse."

She giggled. "Like he did when I spooked him on Halloween?"

Remus chuckled. "Yes, just like that."

Harry glared at Remus, who just grinned back good-naturedly. "You can come in now." A voice said from the doorway; it wasHermione.

"_Finally!_" Harry exclaimed, andjumped out of his chair then rushed into the room, skidding to a halt.

Alexandriaz Zolar, now Potter for two years, was sitting upright in the bed, looking tired, but happy. "Well aren't you a mess," she said to her husband.

"Are you alright?" he asked immediately.

"Are you?" she replied, raising an eyebrow. "Honestly, I think it was more tiring for you than me."

He kissed her on the forehead, "As long as you're alright, it doesn't matter how tired I am."

"Well?" asked Sirius, tapping his foot on the polished stone floor. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Alex smiled as a healer entered, holding two bundled forms. "Both." Alex replied.

Harry's jaw dropped as the healer handed him one. The baby was tiny, barely as long as his forearm. Its skin was awfully pink, and its eyes were clamped shut, its hands curled into tiny fists. "That one's the girl." The healer told him, and then handed the second baby to Alex. "And that's the boy."

Alex smiled as Sirius craned his neck over Harry's shoulder to look at the child. She knew he was excited about being a god-grandfather, as well as an uncle (to Ally). "Ha!" Sirius exclaimed. "The Potter hair continues!"

Alex laughed. Yes, their son did have black hair, which would no doubt stick up in the back. Remus came over to stand next to her, looking at the other baby with Ally still in his arms. "She's all pink," Ally noted. "But it's not a bad pink."

Alex smiled. "Thank you Ally, I'm sure she appreciates your opinion."

Remus winked at her. "Soon you'll be getting no sleep." He said. "They're a noisy bunch, kids."

"_I_ didn't cry," Ally said smugly. "Uncle Sev said I never cried."

Remus sighed wistfully. "With him you didn't, but I think he slipped calming draughts into yourdrinks when you were with him."

"Uncle Sev wouldn't do that!" she protested.

Alex smiled, looking at her own daughter as Remus debated with Ally whether or not 'Uncle Sev' would have the motive to drug her drinks. "What are you going to name them?" asked Draco.

Harry blinked. "Names…?" he repeated, still dazed.

Draco rolled his eyes. "_Yeah,_ names. You know, the things you callpeople by?"

"Oh. Right. Names." He looked at Alex. "What do you want to name them?"

Alex smiled, "You'll have to help too, you know. But, for the boy…I was thinking Kyle, after my dad."

"Kyle Harry Potter." Sirius said, rubbing his hands together. "I like it."

The new father blinked. "Kyle…_Harry_?"

Alex smiled at her husband's confusion. "Why not? You have your father's name for a middle one."

He nodded. "Alright, Kyle Harry Potter."

The Healer wrote it down on her clipboard. "And for the girl?"

Harry chewed on his bottom lip. "Umm…Would Lillian be alright with you?" he asked Alex. "After my mum?"

She nodded. "Lillian…"

"Alexandriaz?" Draco suggested.

"I won't put my daughter through _that_ name," Alex replied, "It takes too much time to use."

Remus chuckled. "So does Nymphadora," he commented.

"As my cousin has so often complained," Sirius added dryly.

"What about Kali?" Ally suggested. "It means black," she pointed at the baby, "For her hair."

"Lillian Kali Potter," Alex said, then smiled, "I like it, what do you think Harry?"

"Sounds good." He said automatically, still staring at the baby in his arms.

She chuckled, and the healer wrote the second name down, then read the birth certificates. "Kyle Harry Potter, born August twenty-ninth, eleven fifty-nine pm. Six pounds, three ounces, parents are Harry James Potter and Alexandriaz Melanie Potter, maiden name: Zolar.

"Lillian Kali Potter, born August thirtieth, twelve o' two am. Five pounds, eleven ounces, parents are Harry James Potter and Alexandriaz Melanie Potter, maiden name: Zolar."

She handed the certificates to Draco, since Harry's and Alex's arms were full. "Well, Mrs. Potter, you will probably have to stay in bed for another couple of days, we don't want you tiring too quickly; you need to get your strength back up."

"Can't I go back to Hogwarts?" Alex asked, tired of the smell of the hospital, "I'm sure Mister Folter won't let me out of bed before I'm ready." Edgar Folter was the new healer stationed at Hogwarts, and he was just as vigorous and insistent in his job as his predecessor, Madame Pomphrey.

The Healer thought about it, then looked at the others there in the room. "If she is out of bed before the first, I will personally get you all suspended for allowing her to do so," she threatened, "Understand?"

They nodded. "Don't worry," Hermione assured the healer, "She'll practically be glued to her bed." Alex sighed, knowing that Hermione was right.

But at least Harry would have to deal with the kids first.

* * *

**Coming Up:**

Selena Lupin

(formerly Snape, Epans, and Splikvin; lol)

* * *

(_A/N: I don't know when the next chapter will be posted, so please, have patience, thank you, A.S.Leif)_


	10. Selena Lupin

**Chapter 10: Selena Lupin/Splikvin/Epans/Snape**

_(Such a strange combinations of names)_

Selena once again watched as the students entered the Great Hall for the beginning of a new year. The students filed in, seating themselves at their house tables while Alex went to bring in the first years.

Many things had changed in the eleven years following the end of the second war against Voldemort, and it amused Selena to see such drastic changes. Firstly, having her brother as Headmaster was one thing that never ceased to make her chuckle. She'd never of thought he wouldtake the job, considering his 'hate' for teaching students. Though the old 'slimy-git' was pretty much gone, part of Severus would always be the snarky potions professor he had been.

Selena herself was now head of Slytherin, since the Headmaster could not hold such a post, and Harry was still head of Gryffindor. Flitwick had passed several years ago, and then Hermione had been chosen as head of Ravenclaw house. The school wasn't quite the same without the small, white-haired charms professor, but, naturally, everything adapts.

Remus still sat next to Selena at the head table, now he was the Ancient Runes professor instead of study-hall instructor. There was a new Divination teacher as well, one that was an actual Seer; not many had been sad to see Sybil leave, of course.

Selena was called out of her thoughts when Remus gently squeezed her hand under the table. She looked at where he did, and saw that the first years were entering; she withheld a smile.

Alex led them in, before stepping up to the front, where the old Sorting Hat rested on the usual, three-legged stool. "When I call your name, please come up and sit here," she motioned to the stool, "The Sorting Hat will then decide which house you shall go into." The Caretaker witch unrolled the scroll that held the names and called out: "Afrole, Kate!"

A young girl with strawberry-blonde hair came up, nervousness written all over her face. Timidly, she sat on the stool, and Alex smiled kindly at her before placing the hat on her head. The Hat muttered to itself and to the girl for a moment before shouting out, "RAVENCLAW!"

Said house clapped loudly, while the others gave polite, quiet applause. The next student was called up and became a Hufflepuff. Selena waited, her hand held in Remus' until the anxiously awaited name was called. "Lupin, Alison!"

Their daughter stepped out of the crowd, approaching the stool. Alex set the Hat onAlison's head and the wait began. "A galleon on Gryffindor," Harry murmured from his seat on Remus' right.

"Another on Ravenclaw," Hermione replied quietly.

"It'll be Slytherin, just you watch." Remus said, and received a surprised glance from Severus. Selena chuckled quietly.

The Hat continued to think for several, painfully long minutes. Finally, it opened the tear-mouth wide and shouted: "SLYTHERIN!"

Alison grinned wide and took off the hat before bounding over to the Slytherin table, which was applauding loudly. Selena smiled slightly as she heard Remus say, "You both owe me a galleon."

Hermione sighed and Harry shrugged, while the Sorting continued. Another familiar name came up: "Malfoy, Valerie."

Draco's daughter had the same pale-blonde hair as her father, with her mother's crystal-blue eyes. She had grown up with Ali, and the two were close friends. Add that to having two parents from the house of the snake, and it was no surprise when the hat shouted: "SLYTHERIN!"

Selena clapped along with the rest, knowing that she was going to have her hands full this year in potions. She and Sev had switched jobs; him teaching Defense, and her teaching Potions. It had worked quite well last year, and she hoped it would work just as well this year. Unfortunately, she doubted it would be so, since she had a group of troublemakers in her house that rivaled Fred, George, and even the Marauders.

_I wonder what will happen this year,_ she thought with a smile, and the next student came forward.

* * *

**Coming Up:**

_As sad as I am to say, I am not sure if there will be another chapter to this epilogue. If there is a particular character you would like me to dedicate a chapter to, please, let me know. Thank you, as always, for reading this story. Sincerely, A. S. Leif

* * *

_


	11. Draco Malfoy

**Review Response:**

**To All Readers: **_I must heartily apologize for the very, **very** long delay. I had gotten your reviews, but was distracted by my other stories, homework, projects, family, and all those other things that take up my time. Now, I'm going on a trip for the weekend, so I'm trying to squeeze in a chapter before I go, I hope you enjoy the chapter! This one is of Draco, in response to my dear reviewer _**Vi**. _Thank you all for reviewing, I shall try to get those requested chapters up soon! Sincerely, A. S. Leif.

* * *

_

**Chapter 11: Draco Malfoy**

In the Malfoy family household, set on the polished teak table, laid an issue of the _Daily Prophet_. It had been left there by the previous reader, whom was nervous enough about the upcoming...event.

_**NEW MINISTER FOR MAGIC IS ELECTED!**_

_After an astounding race between two old-time rivals, the fight for the position of Minister for Magic has ended! On June 31st, the final votes were cast, counted, and announced. It is proven that this election is one of the most voter-active elections since the one of Horgous of Frockford in 1792. The match was close. Between the two runners, Draco Malfoy of the Auror Department and Blaise Zabini of the Foreign Affairs Department, only one of them could be chosen. By a win of fivemore votes, the winner was decided._

_Draco Malfoy, soon-to-be-Minister-for-Magic, was shocked and pleased to hear the news. His long-time friend Mr. Zabini congratulated him on a 'race well sprinted'. The electedwizard will be attending the Inauguration Ceremony at the Ministry Pavilion on July 7th at noon. Attending it will be a long list of eager well-wishers, renowned rivals, and old friends, including..._

The list went on for five pages, but the previous reader did not care, he would be seeing them soon enough. Currently, Draco Malfoy himself was seated in his living room, nervous about the upcoming Inauguration. Though extremely pleased that he had been elected, Draco was a bit nervous about taking up the title of Minister so soon after crushing the Keir Clan, a group of dark warlocks who had thought to become the new terror of the magical world. Becoming Minister would definitely make him and his family a target for any of the remaining renegades that had escaped his aurors...

"Nervous Da?" asked a teasing voice.

Draco turned and saw his twelve year-old daughter Valerie, her bright blue eyes shining with mirth. He smiled, "And why would you think that, Val?"

She rolled her eyes, and arm draped over the back of his chair. "Dearest father of mine, you are _always_ nervous when it comes to ceremonies, almost as much as Uncle Harry."

"I resent that!" he protested.

"Of course you would," replied the voice of his wife in an amused tone. "I believe we all would. Merlin, Harry gets so...well, visibly nervous, so I doubt anyone would resent being seen as that nervous."

Draco sighed and looked to the ceiling. "Why was I cursed with such women?"

Valerie giggled and his wife smiled. "Come on Draco, you should get ready, we need to be at the Pavilion in half an hour."

"Yes, yes, it doesn't take me _that_ long to get ready, you know, unlike some people." He looked pointedly at his daughter, who blushed even as she grinned.

"I don't know," Val said innocently, "Sometimes you _do_ take _hours_ to do your hair..."

Draco rolled his eyes and stomped off, causing his daughter to laugh. When out of sight, he allowed himself a smile; he loved to hear his daughter laugh.

Twenty minutes later—Draco had made a point of it _not_ to spend more than five minutes on his hair—found the Malfoy family standing in the Pavilion where the Inauguration would take place. The newly elected Minister was currently speaking with his friend and co-worker, Thomas Van Hozag. "You've made sure the security screens are up?" Draco murmured.

"Aye boss," Thom drawled.

"And the Floo-wards?"

"Aye boss."

"Checked the security groups?"

"Aye boss." As Draco opened his mouth, Thom continued in a bored voice: "_And_ made sure the new recruits know what to do if there's an emergency, _and_ double-checked the guest list for IDs that weren't there when the invitations went out, _and_ made sure all wands are scanned for illegal activity, _and_ put up new screeners on all windows, doors, and lights, _and_ already gone through the patrol routines. Anythin' else you wanna know, boss?"

Draco blushed. "Sorry Thom, I suppose it's just my nerves, with the Keir Clan activity recently, I want to be sure-"

"They're not going to burst in here and curse everyone," Thom finished, and clapped Draco on the shoulder. "Relax Draco, we've taken care of it, no one'll get _near_ your family, alright?"

He exhaled heavily, "Alright, I suppose I'll have to trust your judgment."

"You sure that's a good idea?" queried a new, but very familiar, voice.

Draco and Thom both turned to look at the newcomer, the first with a grin and the latter with a glare. Harry Potter merely smiled, his green eyes as calm as ever. "Good to see you again Harry," Draco said as the two of them clasped hands.

"Same," he replied. "How's the family?"

"Good, though I think Valerie has been spending a little bit too much under the influence of your mini-marauding daughter."

Harry smiled shyly. "Can't help it with Remus as her godfather, andyou know, the legends have to live on."

Draco chuckled, and the master of ceremonies called: "If everyone would please take their positions, the guests will be arriving momentarily."

"Good luck boss," Thom said and Harry echoed him.

"Thanks," Draco said, silently adding, _I'll need it._

He waved slightly to his wife and daughter before going up to the stage, where he sat down in the wing, out of view. He heard the fireplaces roar into life as the guests arrived in a flurry of ash and robes. He closed his eyes and waited, throwing all uncomfortable nervousness out the window. He listened as the formal greeting and introduction of events was made, and waited until he was signaled, then got up and walked onto the stage. There was a hearty applause and he smiled in the direction of the guests, most specifically at his family and friends, who were seated near the front in the center. All his friends from school and work had come, along with the older wizards and witches who were dear to him, he saw Severus standing near the back of the group, dressed in his ever-constant black robes, and the older wizard nodded in acknowledgement, a glint of pride in his gaze. Draco returned the nod with one of his own and a grin.

There was a witch and a wizard waiting for him near the podium, on which rested a scepter and a scroll, two symbols of authority. The scepter symbolized the promise of direction and guidance that he would give, as the witch explained to him and the crowd. It stood for the choices he would make to help the magical world grow and prosper. "Will you promise to do so?" she asked, holding out the scepter to him.

Draco laid a hand on the silver handle. "I will," he replied solemnly, and there was a flash of golden light, which sank into him, tying him to not only his new status as Minister, but to the people whom he would lead.

The wizard then came forward bearing the scroll. He explained of how it symbolized the fairness with which the Minister governed, of how he would take note and keep record of rights, wrongs, and laws. It stood for the laws he would pass and follow, of the promises he would make to himself, to the people, and to magic itself. "Will you do so?" he asked.

Once again, Draco laid a hand on the offered object. "I will." There was a blaze of silver light, which also attached itself to his essence, filling him with authority, command, and confidence. The guests gathered in the Pavilion cheered and clapped, there was a celebratory flash of lightning which Draco knew came from Harry, and a sharp whistle that he knew came from Valerie.

He smiled broadly, thinking of how things had changed, how he had changed. _And most definitely for the better._

_

* * *

A/N: Heheheh, I'm sorry, I couldn't resist leaving you wondering as to who Draco married. Use your imagination! Lol. -- A.S. Leif_


End file.
